villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaara
For a time, 'Gaara '''was a villain in the anime series ''Naruto. Origin When Gaara was still in his mothers womb, his father sealed a demon inside of him in the hopes of making him a powerful protector of the Sand Village. He, then, trained and nurtured his son for a time. Eventually, however, Gaara became too powerful and posed a threat to the very village he was meant to protect. He was shunned and hated by everyone; even his own family. Many assassins attempted to kill the young boy out of blind hatred for the demon inside him. The only person who seemed to care for Gaara was his uncle, who tried to keep hope alive in the boy. However, Gaara lost all hope when his uncle, too, tried to kill him. His uncle, then, revealed that he always hated Gaara, because his sister, Gaara's mother, died giving birth to Gaara. From that point on, Gaara vowed to kill anyone and everyone to prove his own existance. He isolated himself from everyone, and grew to be rather psychotic in nature. He first appeared in the Chunin exam saga where he passes the tests with flying ease, later he teams up with his brother and sister Kankuro and Temari to eliminate the competition we see them encounter three ninja he fights and kills them by trapping and crushing them with his sand coffins Kankuro and Temari were horrified by this and he showed sadistic glee throughout it, he kills many more team members and makes it back to the temple first, during the tournament he smiles as he watches Neji nearly beat his cousin Hinata to death before it is stopped, he faces off against Rock Lee in the tournament and Rock Lee does surprisingly well against him until Gaara breaks his legs and one arm and tries to kill him before he is prevented from doing so, later while he is sleeping Dosu a sound ninja attempts to assassinate him but his sand powers protects him and he kills Dosu, later he faces off against Sasuke for the finals but two ninja try to make him throw the fight and he kills them for it, during the fight Sasuke breaks through his barrier and punctures his chest injuring him for the very first time and he freaks out at the sight of his blood and as a result forfeits the match. Later he participates in the invasion of Kohana, during the invasion he finds Sasuke and tries to kill him for injuring him but Naruto and Sakura stop him as a result of his anger he transforms into Shukaku a giant raccoon beast made of sand he pins Sakura to a tree and tells Sasuke and Naruto if they wish to free her they must defeat him, Sasuke looks after Sakura while Naruto fights him during the battle Naruto manages to blast off his tail weakening him and assaults him with his shadow clones, this makes Gaara even more angry so he grows even more, Naruto summons Garabunta a giant toad and Gaara beats him down Naruto transforms into the Nine Tailed Fox and attacks him, eventually he headbutts him in the stomach causing him to change back, eventually they fight until they are both heavily wounded and unable to use anymore chakra so the collide and punch each other and Gaara is knocked unconscious, when he regained consciousness he realizes that Naruto was able to win because of his willingness to protect his friends and decides to stop being so angry and bitter surprising his siblings, later he came back and apoligizes to the villagers for his actions and helps protect them against the latest threat and from then on became a fighter for justice helping those who couldn't defend themselves and eventually became the Kazakage after his father was assassinated. Powers and Abilities Gaara controls the sand that he carries around in an urn on his back. However, the sand will always protect him from harm of its own free will. This is to indicate that the sand demon inside him is very much alive and aware. Gaara is known to use many techniques with his sand, two of them being Sand Coffin and Sand Burial. This ability allows him to trap the victim's body in a codensed case of sand, and then crush the victim. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Ninjas Category:Murderer Category:Temporary Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monsters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Kid Villains Category:Brother of hero